choroqfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sk8rbluscat
Unbelievable I can't believe it! Your a fan of Road Trip! This is dreamland. Thanks so much. I will promote you to Admin status. Not sure if Beauracrat or Sysop, your choice, since we already have 2 beauracrats but I don't mind. Thanks SK8RBLUSCAT you rule! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 22:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) I know that... Yeah, I've already promoted a user called Gameknowledge. He is the best RTA player ever. Yo should see his videos on youtube (If you're allowed) , under the username of Bigworldruler. Anyways, I wl promote you to Buearacrat but from now on no more Beauracrats lol. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 23:02, 28 November 2008 (UTC) THANKS FOR THE LOGO! Hey thanks for the logo. It's really good for a started. Maybe I could alter it a bit but not for now. What is unbelievable is that in an hour look how big this has grown! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 23:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Featured Users Do you know how we can get Richard 1990 out of Top Users. He' only there because he started the wiki and he's staff of Wikia. Hope you help, cause we've made more edits. Also can you change the menu's on the sidebar. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 23:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Cya! Ok then. I guess your from USA because you call RTA Road Trip so I guess this is wiki rush hour. Hopefully you'll make CPW and RTAW a good time while I'm sleeping. [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 23:56, 28 November 2008 (UTC) haven't you got RTA? --Gameknowledge 21:01, 29 November 2008 (UTC) does he have RTA? ok Help!!!! Oh no! Gameknowledge's signature is broken and every page he puts it on makes the text after it smaller. This has happened to me before and Turtleshroom fixed it but he spent a whole day deleting,revising and cleaning! Of course, this means an unclosed code, so since you know more about codes than me you can clean his sig up. Thanks, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 21:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) is my sig repaired yet or do i have to stop using it? Let me see Re:No wiki logo I did that. I'm uploading another image for the logo. But it's not darn working! I really need help! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 13:13, 30 November 2008 (UTC) PLease don't do anything now. I'lll edit my logo and see what happened, that makes it empty and I'll upload again. Just wait for now. Hey Sk8r. About our logo... I think I'll delete the current logo, and we'll keep yours until I fix mine. Okay, [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 13:34, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Triskelle3 Welcome Hey Skater. I see you used the Template:Welcome to welcome Triskelle. We already have our own welcome template under the name of Template:Welc. Please make it better and add pictures and links. P.S I typed this up via my iPhone! P.S.S Do you actually have RTA or your friend has it? [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 17:05, 2 December 2008 (UTC) You welcomed the IP You see the IP yeah? That was me. Tigernose. It's only because it was school and it was IT and I decided to check the wiki. I think all the IPs are users of these wikis without logging in. Also, I see you haven't edited much recently. I know that's because you don't have RTA, but you said you're getting a PS2 for Christmas and RTA! Hope you get to buy RTA since it's so fun. Also: Merry Christmas! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 16:24, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Road Trip You know your friend who plays Road Trip? Could you invite him to this wiki. After all, we need more users. If you do, me and Gameknowledge will highly appreciate it! [[User:Tigernose|'TiG3rn0se']] [[User_talk:Tigernose|'Drive to my Resort!']]-- 18:18, 2 January 2009 (UTC)